Kami Udedokei
Kami Udedokei, otherwise known as Raven, is a side character of The Ones roleplay and has acted as both an antagonist and a supporting protagonist. Background Raven's past is shrouded in mystery with rumors suggesting that he is as old as the Sage of the Six Paths or even the brother of Madara Uchiha. Only one clan knows the truth of the man's origins: The Masodo Clan. Presumingly born in Yukigakure, Raven's early childhood remains unknown as there are no records of existence anywhere in the village or abroad. What is known is that when Raven was seven years old, he met a boy who would become the founder of the Go-Rudan Kitai: Sasuun Masodo. Though they were rivals – with Sasuun making “invincible” seals and Raven unraveling them – they were the best of friends… until they turned sixteen. Sasuun held the highest stage of Boushi Sankyu in the village, and was able to decipher hidden messages that the world held; Raven was the close adviser to the daimyo and held information that almost no one had at the time. Both of them soon discovered that two individuals were supposed to be born long ago, but hadn’t due to the creation for the chakra need to create of the Ones. One person had the ability to see into the future and creates seals that were unbreakable, save for the person themselves, and the other could live forever and take other people's abilities for his own. Upon discovering this prophecy, Sasuun and Raven met at the halfway point of both their villages, and surprisingly, engaged each other in conversation, soon realizing that both of them were the Sages that are supposed to create this hardship. At once they fought, quickly getting each into a furious deadlock of chakra. Unfortunately, people of the Masodo clan are forbidden to participate in any sort of physical event. A seal of Raven’s, which he had been supposedly developing over many years, covered Sasuun’s eyes and essentially made his Kekkei Genkai useless. With Sasuun exiled for treason against the clan's ideals, Raven decided that it was time to leave the village as well. Thus, Raven vanished without a trace until such a time where he could fulfill his goals. Years before his appearance at the Invasion of Konoha, Raven reunited with Sasuun at the house of Dairiku Shashimako's just after Sasuun placed the Golden Dragon Seal on the One of Fire when the latter was a baby. They came to an understanding and agreed to work together in order to fulfill the prophecy of the Ones, albeit reluctantly on Sasuun's part. Personality Raven is a character shrouded in mystery, thus making it difficult to decipher his true feelings. He is shown to be very cunning and deceptive to those he meets, always having some sort of ulterior motives and using people as pawns if need be. A stern and strict master, he rarely shows any compassion or kindness unless it serves his needs and goals. That being said, he known to be an excellent tactician and a brilliant planner as shown by his various schemes. However, it appears that Raven is very two-faced about his morality since he has shown himself to be both a villain and an ally of Kyosuke Misuhi, who is essentially a force of good in the world. It seems that the only time he has ever been known to be kind was by taking in Saya Kirioa and Tetsumaru Hyuuga. When first introduced, Raven's motives for his various criminal and evil acts seemed to be revenge and retribution. But before his death at the hands of 'Toukashi', he revealed that his acts of evil were an essential part of the plan he and Sasuun agreed upon in order to fulfill the Prophecy of the Ones. As it turned out, Raven was indeed a good person at heart and everything he had done was for the sake of the world's salvation. Appearance Raven's normal appearance is that of man wearing a short red rope with a hood over his head. He dons black plated cuisses, greaves, and gauntlets over red trousers. His most significant article of clothing is the signature white mask that covers his entire face. He also has various kunais and knives attached to both his belts, one around the waist and the other on his chest. Before his death, Raven finally revealed to the Ones and Tetsumaru what really looked like. Beneath the mask is a unnatural youthful man with white hair and icy blue eyes with a few scars donning his face. He usually wears a calm and perhaps blank expression on his face, most likely due to years of hard living and having seen more darkness than most. The Ones Unbreakable Arc Raven made his first appearance after Asibou attacked Shogun Akira and Unbreakable but was then forced to retreat when Kyosuke Misuhi intervened. Asibou was prepared to kill Kyosuke and the other two when he was stopped by Raven, who told him that he got what he came for. With that the both vanished and Raven ordered Asibou to destroy Kumogakure and Sunagakure as a part of an unknown plan under the pretense of revenge. After destroying Sunagakure and sparing Kai of the Sand, the two criminals planned out the next phase of the plan: To invade and destroy Konohagakure. Invasion of Konoha Arc